<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最佳勾引妙法 by boccaroteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134426">最佳勾引妙法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot'>boccaroteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最佳勾引妙法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>总之巴恩斯决定就这么干了。<br/>
 <br/>
一切已经尘埃落定，大家都住进复仇者大厦有三个月了，包括一个正在被监视的朗姆洛（神盾对外宣称他是洞察计划里的间谍，至少公众信了）。巴恩斯平时跟他住的隔了两个楼层，除了出任务的时候根本见不到他的面，结果就是三个月了，他们之间的关系还停留在走廊里见面的时候点头问好，然后擦肩而过。<br/>
 <br/>
直到克林特转了几个最近超火的搞笑整蛊视频，在室友打开的两腿间捡电视遥控器之类的，冬兵一开始只觉得这种视频很烦，直到他看到一个视频的结果是两个人在沙发上滚作一团，于是一扇大门就被上帝打开了。<br/>
 <br/>
“我要拍这个。”他指着手机说。<br/>
 <br/>
克林特：“我知道你最近憋坏了，但是……好吧，我八成会因为这个挨揍，但是你打算跟谁玩？要不我们搞个合集吧，每个人都来一次——”<br/>
 <br/>
“布洛克。”<br/>
 <br/>
“谁？哦，不，我懂了，这是试图引起他注意于是坚持欺负他的那种戏码。”<br/>
 <br/>
克林特把这事说得太恶心了，冬兵选择无视他。二十分钟后冬兵来到了十六层的休息室外头，朗姆洛应该是刚健过身，他穿得很少，看样子刚从浴室出来不久，正坐在沙发上看电视上的午间新闻，手里拿着瓶冰水。<br/>
 <br/>
当他看到巴恩斯进来，他只是面无表情地瞥了冬兵一眼，然后视线就又回到屏幕上去了。就好像他们没有在九头蛇里的时候就胡搞八搞，直到都变成正派人士了才重新回归了直男阵营似的。<br/>
 <br/>
狗屎，他穿得真的太少了。<br/>
 <br/>
冬兵来到他面前，低头看着他。<br/>
 <br/>
这贴得太近了，朗姆洛意识到了什么不对劲，抬起头皱着眉看他。“……你有事？挡住电视了。”<br/>
 <br/>
冬兵不知道自己看起来怎么样，但他的目光绝对出了什么问题，大概是把这几个月的郁闷和灼热都表现出来了，因为他清晰地看到朗姆洛的喉结上下滚动了一下，后者还向后躲了一下。<br/>
 <br/>
没有回答，他在朗姆洛惊疑不定的目光中弯腰伸手分开了他两条腿，然后跪在了他双腿之间。冬兵仍然仔细观察着朗姆洛的脸，后者张开了嘴，明显因为太过震惊连手都不知道往哪儿放。朗姆洛瞪着巴恩斯，说实话这不说话的样子搞得有点像过去的冬兵了，脑子坏掉的那个，这让朗姆洛犹豫了，他想把冰水拧开盖子浇巴恩斯一头一脸让他冷静点，但巴恩斯趴着的位置比较微妙，这么浇下去，他会冻到自己的鸡巴。嗯，那个正在冬兵抚摸他大腿的动作中犹豫要不要变硬的鸡巴。<br/>
 <br/>
“哦……”朗姆洛眯起眼睛，因为声音太低听上去更像一声呻吟，“你疯了……”<br/>
 <br/>
冬兵再一次向前靠了靠，他左手扶着朗姆洛的腰，右手贴着朗姆洛大腿根部，这真是个巨大的进步，真的，介于朗姆洛这些天都在躲着他，装陌生人。看来还是适合搞突然袭击，这男人就是不适合那种烛光晚餐叙旧然后浪漫约会的类型。冬兵又一次觉得自己悟到了什么精髓，他真的有点想就这么继续了，因为朗姆洛向后靠去的姿势真的很妙，看上去就像情不自禁地把胯主动往冬兵这边送一样。<br/>
 <br/>
但是他的余光瞥到了朗姆洛旁边沙发缝隙中的手机。克林特之前进来偷偷放的。<br/>
 <br/>
冬兵垂下头，他听到朗姆洛都做好准备吸冷气了，然后伸出手从他屁股后面把自己的手机拽了出来。<br/>
 <br/>
朗姆洛僵住了。<br/>
 <br/>
冬兵拿着手机，这回他冷静点了。“什么他妈的鬼？”这是朗姆洛的声音。<br/>
 <br/>
“这是公共休息室。”冬兵试图解释，“既然你其实愿意，为什么昨天还拒绝跟我说话？”<br/>
 <br/>
猎鹰在距离他们半米远的沙发另一端痛苦地说：“对啊，这里是公共休息室，真的还有人想起来这回事吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“闭嘴。”娜塔莎已经举着手机很久了，从冬兵站到朗姆洛面前的时候她就开始录了，现在她换了个机位，来到侧面，十分注意运镜的流畅度。<br/>
 <br/>
托尼坐在房间另一头的吧台那里，正津津有味地把爆米花碗推给站在旁边的班纳。罗杰斯已经开始试图向帕克解释这绝对不是常态。<br/>
 <br/>
“因为你昨天是在提恰拉面前问我要不要晚上去你房间？你有病吧，当时联合国秘书长就在我们旁边！”朗姆洛怒火中烧，一方面因为冬兵真的毫无长进，另一方面他开始怀疑，这家伙是不是就对某种玩法有癖好。<br/>
 <br/>
“我在场，我可以证明，”苏芮跟旺达坐在不远处的懒人沙发上，此时举起手，“那真的超——级——尴尬的。”<br/>
 <br/>
唯一开心的人是克林特，他在房间角落笑得灿烂至极：“哦，这视频绝对火遍全球。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我建议你们两个去私下解决。”奇异博士拿着茶杯站在旁边，幽幽发话。<br/>
 <br/>
“好主意，博士，帮忙开个门。”托尼拍了拍手，“现在这里没人还想看见他俩。”<br/>
 <br/>
“绝了，恶搞，悬疑，情色，结尾还有魔法，”克林特说，“大制作。”<br/>
 <br/>
冬兵盯着满脸涨红的朗姆洛一会儿，然后接受了建议，上前直接将他扛在了肩上，然后冲在场各位行了个飞行员礼，在口哨声中迈步走进了传送门。<br/>
 <br/>
出来之后就是冬兵的卧室，巴恩斯把朗姆洛放在了床上，因为后者已经开始大骂特骂了。“瞧，”冬兵耐心地跟他分析，“不管你是现在就直接摔门而去，还是掏枪把我打死，他们都会以为我们离开之后立刻干柴烈火地来了一炮。”<br/>
 <br/>
朗姆洛瞪了他很久，最后他妥协了。“行吧，”朗姆洛嘟囔着往床中央爬去，“不干白不干。”<br/>
 <br/>
“这就对了。”巴恩斯满意地说，抬手扯掉了自己的上衣。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>